<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice creams and a lifetime with you by ninetwc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104568">Ice creams and a lifetime with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwc/pseuds/ninetwc'>ninetwc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwc/pseuds/ninetwc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo wants ice cream, how can Jihyo say no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice creams and a lifetime with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft smile curves on Jihyo's lips as Momo drags her at a nearby grocery store to buy some ice cream,<br/> </p>
<p> "Mo, it is starting to snow. Who the hell wants ice cream?" "I do!" Momo replied, in a high-pitched tone, as she decides what flavor to choose from.<br/>
Momo let out a pout, she can't seem to decide what flavor to choose from, and Jihyo laughed her. "Let's just buy all the flavors you want, yeah?" 

Momo laughed, the way she scrunched her nose and how Jihyo could listen to her laugh forever. <em> Forever huh? </em>  Jihyo thought.</p>
<p>"That's very funny of you, Ji" Momo said as she pecked Jihyo on the lips. "But that's a good idea. Let's stock the fridge with ice cream so that we won't have to go out and buy again. Yeah?" Momo giggled and looked at Jihyo, expecting her to agree.</p>
<p>Jihyo softly smiled at Momo. She agreed and kissed Momo's cheeks. Momo then happily got all the ice cream flavors she wants. 

As Jihyo looks at Momo, she finds her adorable with her sweats, wearing her specs and messy bun from being in bed all day.</p>
<p>They were out to buy ice cream yet Jihyo knew, in that moment, Momo is her once in a lifetime and wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>